


欺诈师

by Swurdleoma



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 被桂小太郎骗走了万事屋的家底之后，坂田银时一怒之下决定给他点惩罚，当然，也有逼供的成分，因为这位欺诈师怎么也不肯承认自己的真心。





	欺诈师

欺诈师

 

 

       搁下电话之后，房间里安静了很久。

       “难道说昨天晚上……你都是骗我的吗。”银时低声说。他脑海里克制不住地浮现数小时前这个房间里发生的画面，桂那么热烈地拥抱他，几乎反过来把他压倒在床上，因为吻得太激烈咬了他的嘴唇，主动把自己的身体向前送去，好像不知道该怎样爱他好了。

       仰躺在床上的桂笑了一下，歪头看着他，长发在枕头上散开，揉乱的床单从一角卷起，遮住了下半身。

       “可以说是吧。”

       银时下意识地攥紧了拳头，没有东西可以抓握，骨节勒得生疼。“我不相信，你这个欺诈师。”

       “现在说不相信可能有点晚了，银时。”桂微微坐起身，用手指理了一下凌乱的黑发，掀开床单想要翻身下来，然而一双有力的手抓着双肩把他按了回去。气急败坏了么？桂对此并没表示惊讶，反而露出了更放松的笑容。

       “没用的，银时，就算你现在开始对付我，也已经挽回不了什么了。伊丽莎白现在大概跑得连我都找不到了。”

       银时这个时候才真正明白，并且接受了事实。他原地沉默了一会儿，没用多长时间就打定了主意，那是一个阴沉的决定。他不正经地笑了。

       “那种东西我才不在意。可是假发，你就没有什么重要的东西落在我这儿吗？”

       桂发愣的样子被银时看在眼里。唇贴着桂的耳畔吻一样滑过去，最后落在了颈部，银时低声说话的气息让桂微微有点脸红。

       “我很好奇，欺诈师是不是也会求饶呢。”

       这句话说到最后的时候，银时突然张口咬住了桂的锁骨，同时锁住了想要挣扎的双手。马上领会到这个抖S说话的用意，桂哆嗦了一下，眼中流露出哀告的意思。银时起身抚摸自己留下的牙印时，看见的就是这个没有眼泪也仿佛含着泪的眼神，但他不确定这是真心的还是欺诈师习惯成自然的演技，所以没有太被打动。

       “想要我可怜你，得准备更多真实点的眼泪。”

 

 

       房间里弥漫着暧昧的空气。除了舔舐发出的水声，就只有桂压抑的痛苦呻吟。浑身无力，汗如雨下，黑色长发沾湿了披散下来遮住肩膀，皮肤泛着红晕，受不了地皱起眉头，眼睛紧闭着。这场面真是……美味，银时想。

       “即使这样也不愿意说出来吗，亲爱的欺诈师？”

       银时暂时松开桂赤裸的身体，舔了舔发干的嘴唇。桂明显地松了一口气。他颈部和胸前的牙印吻痕记录着今天的经历，两边乳头都因为受刺激变硬挺立，银时刚刚舔过的那边还湿漉漉的。他用手指拨弄了一下，不可避免地迷上了这个手感，捏住硬而有弹性的小蕾揉弄起来。桂痛叫着想要从他手下躲开，然而脚下使不上力。一根从天花板上吊下来的绳子绑住他的手腕，脚尖勉强能抵住地面，维持平衡已经很困难了，无助地接受了所有的攻势。

       “银时……放我下来……”

       微弱的求救声让银时停了手。他重新抱紧桂，引诱一样用唇轻扫着耳际：“老实回答一个问题就放你下来，要坦白。”

       桂呜咽了一声，算是回答。

       “我们交手的时候你没有落下风，至少可以和我扯平，钱到手之后完全有机会逃跑。为什么不逃走？”

       这个问题似乎戳到了痛处。桂垂下头去。

       “逃了就再也见不到你了。”他轻喘着用气息说。银时贴得很近才听见，因为这句话笑了出来。

       “现在用这种招数博取同情是不是太晚了，嗯？”

       桂摇了摇头，仿佛痛苦得说不出话来。

       “见不到又怎么样？比在这儿被我折磨还糟糕吗？”

       “银时，我回答完了，是实话，放我下去。”

       “别打岔，”银时厉声说，“我说了要坦白，刚才只是取巧吧。啊，对了假发，刚刚忘了说，不坦白还是会有惩罚的。”

       银时故意把“惩罚”两个字咬得十分清晰。桂猛地抬起头来看着他，眼睛里流动着恐惧。

       “银时，不要，求你不要。”

       “那就说。”

       “说什么……唔……”

       明知故问的话被一声隐忍的呻吟打断了。银时又抚上了他的乳头。“果然没猜错，是这里最敏感啊，假发，昨天晚上你就忍着怕被我发现呢。很害怕吗？是不是怕敏感点被银桑发现了会死啊？负责任地告诉你：会。”

       银时低头含住了刚才被冷落的一边，用舌尖抵住舔吻，感觉到桂绷紧了身体便用力吮吸了一下。这下毁了全部的防守，桂仰头哀鸣了一声，痉挛一样屈起手臂。

       “银时，住……手……”

       “说你为什么留下来。”

       “我不会说的。”

       银时的唇又落了下来，挨上的却是牙齿，可怜的乳头被慢而坚决地研磨着，刺痛代替了奇异的酥痒。被咬住敏感点的桂不敢挣扎，再也控制不住地哭出了声。

       “银时，银时你停下来，放开我……求求你放开我，银时，别再弄了……”

       “这算什么？”银时松开他冷冷地说，“一边嘴硬一边求饶吗？没有用的。”

       ……其实有用。心里有一块开始变得柔软了，而柔软的地方会被桂的哀求刺痛，尽管他清楚地知道欺诈师的高明。这家伙前一天晚上不是还刚刚利用过他的感情吗？

       银时脑海里又出现了那个和他热情交缠的桂。那个时候也在骗他吗，无情的人也可以是那个样子吗？

       “我放你下来，”银时说，轻轻抚慰了一下桂胸前涨红的咬痕，“但是换一个问题，如果再拐弯抹角，银桑也不知道会干出什么了。”

       手腕上的绳子解开了，桂软软地倒下去，被银时抱着坐在了地上，胸前两点已经红肿，一直没有受到照顾的下身早已挺立起来，可怜地沁出液体。银时让他正面靠在自己身上，安慰地抚摸了两下，但是故意避开了要害部位。他以为桂会在他面前畏缩，可是出乎意料，饱受情欲之苦的黑发男人伸出双手抱住了他的肩膀，脸埋在颈窝处，像痛苦中抓住了最信任的人一样。可他抱紧不放的是正在折磨他的人。

       银时轻轻含住了他的耳垂，听见桂的呼吸突然变急促了。

       “昨天晚上是装的，还是真心的？”

       桂不作声。

       “最好还是说出来呢，假发。”

       “没有什么可说的……不是假发，是桂……”

       颤抖着说出了倔强的话，这让坂田银时倍感恼火。他摸索着把手指伸进了桂的身体，前一天晚上刚刚做过，很容易就扩张开了，并且顺利地摸到了那个柔软突出的组织。手指按了下去，用力抵住碾压，怀里人抱得更紧，弓起身子去迎合手的动作，猫一样呜咽着，不是出于恐惧而是渴望。桂渴求自己的样子让银时感到一种奇异的喜悦，和看着他因为自己的动作挣扎求救完全不同。这是件危险的事情，银时明白，他快要下不去手了。

       扶着桂的腰帮他慢慢坐下来，银时终于进入了桂的身体。前期准备很充分，简直是过于充分了，桂的渴望撩拨得银时几乎发狂，但他控制着自己的动作，深而温柔，怀中人的声音很快变成了愉悦的呻吟。有那么一阵银时自己都忘了现在还在惩罚阶段，桂的体内柔软而火热，他头脑一片空白，凭着本能挺腰整个顶入再退出。桂硬挺的下身贴上了他的腹部，主动迎合他动作的时候，桂下意识地在他身上磨蹭着，想要缓解前面被冷落的欲望，银时摸上去握住了他，引得桂一阵颤抖。

       “银时，好温柔呢。”欺诈师轻软的声音在他耳边喘息着说。

       这温柔是银时的空前发挥，两人几次交欢中，他从未见过桂如此打开身心，渴望着他进入自己从未被探着过的深处。那放松的呻吟声，完全把自己的身体托付出去的情态，几乎让银时狠不下心来继续接下来的环节。但他还是咬牙做到了。桂的声音明显变了调，下身在银时的爱抚下流出更多的液体，银时突然死死攥住他把高潮截住了，甚至用拇指堵住了顶端的小孔，在桂冲口而出的痛呼声中，他自己也退出了桂的身体。

       桂的眼睛里有了泪水。

“银时，求你……求你了……”他喘息着，双腿重又盘上银时的腰部，希望能引起对方的一点怜悯。银时不说话，空着的一只手从衬衫口袋里摸出了一个环，用牙咬着从接口处掰开。桂马上明白那是什么了。他双手扳住银时束缚的手苦苦哀求起来。

       “不……不要用那个，快住手，会死的……”

       银时的应对方式是把断开的环的一端探入了微微张开的小孔，浅浅地戳了两下，桂就哀叫着瘫在了他怀里，浑身颤抖。银时有点可怜他，没有再刺激那个脆弱的地方，扶着桂的下身把环扣在了头部。怀中人因为高潮被阻塞的痛苦蜷缩起来，试图掰开那个环，但银时钳住他的双手用刚解下来的绳子绑在了身后。连自己都不知道为什么，本来应该推开桂的银时无言地抱住了他，抚摸着后背，等待他的情绪暂时平稳下来。

       “放过我，银时，”桂的喘息像啜泣一样，银时不合时宜的安抚动作给了他提示，也许现在正是脱身的机会，“求你放过我……”

       他的话被一个吻打断了。仔细品尝过柔软的唇之后，银时松开双手，脱身出来站在了一旁，居高临下地看着失去凭靠倒在地板上的桂。

       “现在放过你太早了，”他微笑着说，悄悄攥紧拳头掩饰自己的手在发抖，“今天晚上你就这样吧，我们明天见。”

       在桂惊恐的目光里，他转身向门走去。桂挣扎了两下想要从地上站起来，因为痛苦和无力没有成功，下身被束缚得开始痛了，他抬头望着银时的背影喊了出来：

       “银时，银时！别走……别把我留在这儿……”

       坂田银时没有停下脚步。

       “我错了，我不应该骗你，求你解开……没有逃走是因为我爱你，昨天晚上我不是装的……”

       桂望着他的眼睛里涌出了泪水。银时抓住了门把手，然后就僵在那儿不动了。他想通了这是怎么回事。桂以为他一定恨透了自己，所以死也不肯承认动情，免得陷入更残酷的境地。这样的桂是不会用这些话骗取同情的。

       “求你原谅我，银时，求你回来……”

       桂的声音微弱下去，最后已经分不清在说什么，只有断断续续的呜咽。银时狠狠敲了一下金属把手，转身走向在地板上缩成一团的桂，跪坐下来把他揽进了怀里。意识模糊的桂只是含糊地唤着他的名字。银时打开扣环扔在一边，然后发现事情不太妙，下体被紧缚了太久，只是缓缓流出了一点液体。感觉到束缚解除之后痛苦没有消失，桂贴上他的身体，呻吟里带了哭腔。脑子里稍微空白了一下，银时解开他手腕上的绳索，一手把桂按在胸前，另一只手轻轻抚上了他充血的下体。出于恐惧桂误会了他的意思，紧紧抓住了他的手臂。

       “别，别再折磨我了……”

       一边怀疑他要做过分的事情，一边又紧紧依靠着他不放，这到底是信任还是不信任啊。银时低头吻了吻桂，手里开始上下爱抚，还没忘了恶劣地补上一句：

      “哟，假发受不了了吗？”

       桂抓紧他的肩膀，乞怜的眼神碰上一双温柔的红眸。

       “银桑虽然人不怎么正经，但也不忍心这么干吧。”银时用唇碰了碰他的额头，“帮你弄出来，难受就抱紧点。”

       这句语气温和的话奏效了。桂整个瘫软在他身上，他甚至感觉到那瘦削身体里的悸动透过肢体相依传递给了他，因为他的动作绷紧或放松，有时候轻颤着发出呜咽声，他必须频繁吻着怀里的人给予安慰。把残留的精液挤出来的时候，浑身脱力的桂已经在怀里晕过去了，银时小心把人抱到床上，又花了一点时间擦洗干净。经过这么一番折腾，自己的欲火早消下去了，银时觉得身心俱疲，索性侧身躺下，把假发当成了抱枕，拨开头发轻轻蹭着桂的后颈和肩膀，在睡着之前又偷了几个吻。

       终于还是说了啊，他爱我呢。

 

 

       早上还没完全清醒过来，桂就感觉到一只恶劣的手死死抱着他不放松。他猛地支起身，看见银时伏在身旁，脸上带着一个无耻的微笑。

       “假发，你说梦话了。”

       桂用了一点时间才反应过来自己身处何地，不久之前发生过什么。还没等他向后躲避，银时已经双手把他捞住了。

       “呃，我，说什么了？”桂口不择言地问。银发男人狡猾地一笑，凑上去贴着他的耳边用气息说：

       “银时，不要。”

       桂的脸顿时红了，转开去躲避对方炽热的呼吸。银时反而更压近了一点，一只手在桂胸前暧昧地摸索着。“你是不是在想，完了梦话被银桑听见了，噩梦里发生的事情要成真了？”

       哑了一会儿，桂盯着他干巴巴地说了两个词：“银时，不要。”

       指尖有意无意地刮过一边乳头，桂哆嗦了一下，按住了那只捣乱的手。银时反手压住他的手腕，因为双手都占着，低头含住了才从刺激中恢复不久的小蕾。桂闭上眼睛拼命忍着不发出羞耻的声音。

       “做不到了，银时，昨天已经……不行的银时，你……”他咽下了差点冲口而出的呜咽，变调的声音听起来有些绝望。

       银时停下了动作，这他还真没想到，只是早上想起昨天桂胸前碰不得的样子，恶劣地想再捉弄一下。桂乞求的样子让他突然心中不忍，于是俯身吻上了桂的额头。

       “做恶梦还梦见的是银桑，够让人不爽的。但是啊，假发，我又不是因为特别恨你才做的。”银时抚摸一样擦去桂脸上的汗水。桂一转脸躲开了，手腕还隐隐作痛，想必还是拉伤了，下身也觉得不舒服，昨天折腾得太过了。

       “你要是消火了，我也就该走了，”桂终于调稳了气息，“但是你可想好，我不会还你钱的。”

       “好让人伤心啊假发，难道连昨天那些话也都是骗术吗？啊不是，不是，我知道不是，开玩笑啦。”银时慌忙抱住翻身就要下床的桂，“昨天是银桑过分了，可你这家伙也用不着那么嘴硬吧，银桑明明那么喜欢你，就一句话为什么……”

       这次是他的话被打断了。桂冷不防转身用自己的唇堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴，银时差点忘了呼吸。终于反应过来的时候，桂已经按着肩膀把他压在枕头上了。

       他在欺诈师脸上看见了最明媚的笑容。

       “银时，你没有骗我吧。”桂说，听语气他早已知道答案了。

       “喂喂喂，别把银桑想得跟你一样。”银时毫不回避地看着压制自己的人，“不是银桑我这么实在的人，怎么心跟钱都被你骗到手了呢，亲爱的欺，诈，师？”

       桂又逼近了一点，下垂的长发落在银时赤裸的胸膛上，抬手捏住了身下人的下巴，眼神和笑容里重又有了诡诈的意味。看见这个神情，银时的眼睛突然亮了。

       “别拐弯抹角，要坦白。”

       “坦白！我坦白！”银发男人叫道，“我不应该对你做那些事情，银桑比爱草莓牛奶还——诶等会儿，这我得考虑一下，假发……还是草莓牛奶……哎哟！”

       他用手抹了抹被桂咬过的嘴唇。“假发你还真吃草莓牛奶的醋啊！”

       “昨天晚上的事我还生气。”

       “那你也给我来一遍消消气？”

       “乐意奉陪。”桂一把撕开了他的睡衣领子，利索地擒住双手举过头顶。银时大叫起来：

       “等会儿！谁说是现在了！再说你为什么这么熟练啊喂！！”

       “你不是自己说我可以和你打平手么？这么快就忘了啊，银时。”

       “不，不是这个意思，等会儿，假发，等会儿——啊啊啊啊快住手不是住嘴啊啊啊啊……”

       银时嘴里哀叫着扑腾了两下，却在桂看不见的时候露出了一个心满意足的微笑。

       到底被我骗到手了呢，亲爱的欺诈师。

 

 

（全文完）


End file.
